Let's Build
Let's Build is a series in which two or more members of the team go out and build a challenge or adventure map in Minecraft, in which everyone is recording and they show the behind the scenes footage from the build before they record the actual Let's Play. The episodes are edited by Kevin, and are known to come out really late due to him not finishing the editing until the last second sometimes, as well as forgetting the full process all together. Currently, the series has produced a total of nine episodes, with only seven being released on YouTube. They have done two seperate builds over the course of the nine episodes. The team has constructed the 5-Part Marathon Race, which has been featured on GenerationHollow's YouTube show, Mapstravaganza, as well building the Sky Fortress, which has yet to be shown completed. The Builds 5-Part Marathon Race During the summer, James got an idea to do a build for a series on YouTube called Minecraft Mapstravaganza, where two YouTubers would use the map and review it based on one of three categories. James got the aid of Andrew and they started construction on the challenge map. Prior to the show, James had built a starting house and the starting gates that were going to be used for the competitors, and had an idea of what challenges to put into this build. They first built a platforming challenge, where you needed to parkour your way across iron blocks and climb awkward ladders to get to the long room to start the next challenge. It was deemed too hard by both of them, so after each of the ladder climbs, a checkpoint system was added so that they could swim back to that point. Once they made it into the hallway, You would have to jump a pressure plate to avoid a trap that would result in your death. The second part of the challenge was to get on a pig and ride it along the course to the next checkpoint. If they had fallen off at any point, they would have to run back to a pressure plate and try again. The third part was an archary challenge where they had to shoot buttons, as each part got progressivly harder with more buttons added until all four were shot. The fourth part was a flying race, where they had to fly through their colored rings and fly into a room that would take them to the final part. The final part was an ender pearl navigation race, as they had to navigate the path with ender pearls without dying. Once you made it through the course, you had a final sprint and the first to push the button at the end of a tunnel was declared the winner. James and Andrew began construction and took them three days to complete the map. Most work was done off camera, as it was mostly duplicating the paths so that they were mirrored images of the other side, as well as the boring parts. After the build was done, rather than doing a Let's Play of it, James said that it was so broken that it was considered Part 4 of the Let's Build as they had to do a lot of fixing with many of the command blocks and setting of the spawn points, as some were broken, most notebly the one prior to the Ender Pearl Navigation. They also had to include more checkpoints rather than the initial four, as some parts were too hard to be done in one go, which resulted in two being added into Stage One and one being added into Stage Five. Sky Fortress The second build that the team is working on another compilation of challenges for the same YouTube series, Minecraft Mapstravaganza. This time, James makes the decision to build it in the sky as a fortress. This time, they went with a different idea of how they would be organized with a central hub rather than having to run through the full course. This made it that they could complete each of the pods in any order rather than in a specific order. The first chamber was called Grave Robbers where the goal is to dig up the graves and find a redstone block and place it into the missing hole that is labeled theres. The second Chamber is a Lava room, where they have to jump there way across to flip a switch so that they are one step closer to winning, but it sets their spawn there, resulting in them having to use the piston jumps to get back, given some assitance from a super jump power boost as well. The third chamber is a four tier maze that must be navigated in order to get to a redstone block, and similar to chamber one, you have to place it in the wall where your sign says you put it. The fourth chamber is a parkour challenge, and it contains various different elements that make it challenging and wanting to not to fall so that you can make it to the two checkpoints. Once when all of the switches have been flipped, it will be possible to gain the access to the Chamber of Destiny where the winner will get the Sword of Bitches to finish off their opponent on Final Cloud. James and Andrew begain construction and took them two weeks due to complete as they couldn't meet regulary. Most of the work was done off camera, as it was mostly building the walls, both interior and exterior, and building the full look of the building. After the build was done, a Let's Play was recorded of the two of them testing it, with no noticable problems appearing. During the time this Let's Build was being done, they would record a Let's Play in one of the other maps that they had built as a filler episode as they knew they would not be able to work on the project often and needed content for a few weeks to last for the next meet up. Episode Listings Category:Series Category:Minecraft